1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for tracking powders and insecticides in powdered form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dispensers for powdered materials have heretofore been proposed.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,253, Treadwell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,198, Huntington, U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,278, Knapp, U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,483, and Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,972, show tubular cylinders with pistons of various types and with dispensing nozzles but lack the compactness and simplicity of the structure herein disclosed and would be more difficult to construct and to operate.
Tappan, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,778 shows a compressed air duster which is of excessive length.
None of the prior patent disclosures other than Rose and Brown show dispensers which are suited, without modification, for the selective attachment of extensions and different nozzles but these two dispensers have other shortcomings as noted above.
The various dispensers noted above are all made of metal which is subject to corrosion.
None of the dispensers noted above have a simple but effective cylinder and piston structure free from likelihood of corrosion or rusting, with simple but effective and readily accessible provisions for loading a powder chamber, with a hollow tubular piston within the cylinder and with an accessible end portion for manual operation and which can serve as a receptacle for extension tubes and various assorted nozzles.